Kenjutsu no Kami
by Oni talespiner
Summary: An A.U. Naruto retelling. Come see Naruto's journey as he becomes the Kenjutsu no Kami! Smart Naruto, Naruto x Hinata x small harem. No lemons...planed. Rated M for safety, swearing, adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello all, Oni talespiner here with my first story. I won't tell you to not flame, but at least make it constructive. This will be a Naruto x Hinata x small harem. No plans for lemons as of yet but they might come about in later chapters. This is a A.U. Naruto remains optimistic and cheerful, while being well trained and calm at times. As for the match ups Hinata is a lock. However everyone else is up for grabs except Yugao and Tsunade. Yugao because of circumstances and Tsunade because of...well shes old. Its like setting up Ino with Jiraiya. While fun and somewhat perverted its just not going to work in the end. No yaoi, simply because I would butcher it. There will be very off screen bromance. I just wont be covering it.

That being said send my your input. There are five slots open as of now. And nothing (Except for the above mentioned things.) is off limits.

Also I won't be describing appearances unless there different from cannon. If you don't know what the main characters look like, watch the anime. Or read the manga. If your a diehard fan check out the wiki.

-disclaimer, I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.-

Now that that's out of the way its time to roll.

-Story begin-

Our story starts the night of the Kyuubi attack. Minato pressed for time and resources and unable to defeat the massive Bijuu was forced into using the reaper seal to seal the Kyuubi into his wiskermarked newborn with the help of his wife's teen friend Yugao. After the smoke cleared and the dust settled Naruto surrounded by two corpses one identifiable as his father Minato and the other obliterated apparently by the bijuu's attacks.

Serutobi looked upon the scene with sad eyes as he scooped up Naruto. "Minato, Kushina, rest in peace. I will do my best." He said and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

An hour later the survivors where gathered around the hokage tower awaiting an announcement. "What do you think this is about Hiashi?" A man with dark hair done up in a spiky ponytail and a few scars (more from his wife then battle) on his face.

A man in a dirty kimono sighed. "I have no clue Shikaku. I'm fairly certain it's to announce his retaking the Hokage possession. But other than that I have no clue." Hiashi said in an emotionless expression. "I would much rather be with my wife and new born right now." He stated as an afterthought.

Shikaku nodded. "Same for me. Shikamaru looks allot like me. So much so my wife smacked me and told me he better not have gotten my lazy habits." He said with a soft chuckle.

A pale man with long black hair and green eyes walked to their side. "Look alive. You have plenty of time to spend with your offspring after this is over. Think about the orphans or parents who lost children. For now Hokage-sama is coming out. Let's listen." He hissed.

Hiashi and Shikaku nodded. "It's a sad day indeed. Thanks Orochimaru." Shikaku said as they looked at the balcony.

Orochimaru nodded. "As an Orphan I know how tough it is growing up without parents. Be there for them." He said slipping into an emotionless mask as Hiruzen walked out the doors.

Hiruzen carrying a sleeping Naruto looked down at the crowed and smiled sadly. "Tonight is a night of mourning. But in our mourning we must not forget the sacrifices made." The crowed nodded and murmured silently. "I hereby take back my seat as Hokage in light of Minato's death." A few of the crowd gasped. So far all they had to go on was rumor but most still held out hope. "He sacrificed himself using a forbidden sealing technique to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into a new born child." The crowed started to talk amongst its self. "His wish"

He was cut off by a loud civilian. "LET'S FINISH WHAT HE STARTED!" He shouted and was followed by cheers and chants of "KILL THE DEMON!" Hiruzen instinctively shielded the child with his free arm.

Many of the ninja's moved to protect the Hokage. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hiruzen shouted knocking them to their senses. "As of now anyone who speaks of the sealing in public or private to anyone will be jailed. Any anyone who by speaking of it and informs anyone who didn't know will be executed." The crowed was shocked but he wasn't finished. "This is now a double S class village secret." He said and walked back into his office leaving a stunned crowed behind him.

Hiashi blinked a few times. "Hey Shikaku he was a bit overprotective of the child don't you think?" He said regaining his composure.

Shikaku sighed. "Didn't you notice?" He said gaining a slightly confused look from Hiashi. "He had blond hair and blue eyes." He said and pulled Hiashi into a whisper when it was clear he didn't get it. "My money has to be on it being Minato's child." He said and pulled away leaving a shocked Haiashi staring at him.

Hiashi quickly retained his stone face. "Could that be why he was shrugging most of his duties to the council lately?" He asked.

Shikaku shrugged. "Don't know but remember how he said he had a big announcement soon? How much you want to bet it was Kushina's." He added with a smile.

Hiashi turned his head towards him. "Suckers bet." He deadpanned. Shortly after they separated and went their own ways.

Three years later

Hiashi cursed himself as he chased the kidnapper holding his daughter Hinata over his shoulder. 'If I had only been more alert.' He thought as he ran with every bit of his strength but the kidnapper was starting to leave him behind. 'No I can't let Hinata be kidnaped. I will not lose her right after my wife.' He thought with determination.

The kidnapper rounded a corner and Hiashi moved quickly to catch up. When he rounded the corner he noticed the Kumo Nin had stopped and Hinata was on the ground close by. It wasn't until he heard a hard thud did he look up and notice a young blond boy dressed in rags slamming into a wall. Hiashi was shocked. Not at the fact the Kumo nin was so violent to a child but to the fact that child in the midst of being kneed to the face had drawn the Kumo nin's sword and literally disarmed him. And from what he knew there was only one blonde haired blue eyed boy with whisker marks in the village. "Naruto..."

The Kumo nin smirked before he noticed his stumps. "Wha..How?"

Hiashi crouched silently as he scooped up Hinata and watched. "Don't hurt kids. Don't hurt girl. You bad man, your sword tell me so." Naruto said before jumping and twisting backwards in midair while flipping the sword into a reverse grip and slamming his back into the man's chest followed by the sword into his heart. "Double sided sparrow." He said quietly and leaped off the man using his thighs as a spring board and knocking the big man down. Naruto landed with a grace not that of a three year olds and flicked the sword clean before sliding into a non-existent scabbard.

Hiashi blinked a few times before he built up his nerves. "Naruto come here for a second." He said as he untied Hinata. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before dropping the sword and walking over quickly.

"She going be ok?" he asked in his broken speech. Hiashi looked over his sleeping daughter and sighed. "She's fine Naruto. Thanks to you that is. Who taught you Kenjutsu?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto blinked a few times. "What Kenjutsu?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Kenjutsu is fighting with swords Naruto. And from what I seen you quite good." He said drawing a bright smile from the raged looking boy. "Are you sure no one has trained you?" Hiashi asked a bit dumfounded.

Naruto frowned. "No one teach me. Me have to l..ler. find stuff out." He said a bit sadly.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "Naruto do they teach you how to speak at the orphanage. And speaking of that why aren't you there?" He asked and took in Naruto's clothing and appearance. For the first time he realized that he could see ribs pressing agenst the skin though what the filthy rags he was wearing showed of his chest. Barefoot and with torn dirty shorts he could tell his legs where thin and his skin very pale.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes really tight. "Ms Lady say beasts no need talk. She say me can find other place to sleep and eat." He said as a small tear slipped out of his tightly clenched eye and down his cheek.

Hiashi fought back a stirring of emotions. "When was the last time you ate Naruto?" He asked and Naruto started to count on fingers and slowly after eyeing them held up four. Hiashi sighed relieved. "Only four hours well that's good." He said only to receive a shake of Naruto's head.

Naruto held up his hands again. "Ben four days since me found can with food." He said as Hiashi's eyes widened. "Can with food harder to find when it get colder?"

Hiashi breathed in slowly to regain his composure. "Yes Naruto. But you shouldn't have to eat out of trashcans. Tell you what. Do you want to come to my house and eat something?" He asked with a sad smile.

Naruto nodded quickly with a bright smile. "Sound good. Belly stop making noises after few days." He said before the street was flooded with ANBU and a worried looking hokage was looking at the group. "Jiji" Naruto said with a smile.

Hiruzen sighed and smiled at Naruto. "We've been looking all over for you Naruto. The matron said you ran away yesterday." He said and pulled out his pipe.

Hiashi eyed him. "Look at him? This didn't happen in a day Hokage-sama." He said a bit heatedly "Even in this shape he rescued my daughter and defeated a Kumo Jonin with his own sword."

Hiruzen blinked and took in Naruto's appearance. He then turned to the body that the ANBU where investigating. "Inu." He said and a man in a dog mask rushed over. "What does the body look like?" He asked and took a drag from his pipe.

Inu kneeled. "It's the Jonin who came to sign the peace treaty. He appears to have had his arms cut cleanly off and his heart stabbed clean through with his own blade. The bruising on his chest indicates a Kenjutsu used by someone with a very small frame. Where scanning for prints on the sword now sir." He said plainly but with a bit of respect in his voice.

Hiruzen nodded and waved him off. He turned to look at Naruto who was looking from the ANBU to him and to Haiashi. "Naruto." He said getting his attention. "How did you know how to use the sword?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Don't know. Lady in sword told me to use her. She told me he was bad man who use her to hurt and kill girls and kids." He said and looked down. "Did me do bad?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "No Naruto, you did very well. You saved Hiashi-san's daughter from a very bad man. You're a hero."

Naruto lit up and made to jump but he started to wobble. Haiashi caught him with his free arm before he fell. "Good, sword lady be happy now."

Hiashi and Hiruzen smiled. After a bit Hiruzen looked at Hiashi. "If you would take him in until I can make arrangements for housing I would reimburse you Haiashi-san."

Hiashi smirked and shook his head. "No." He said drawing a frown and a bit of a scowl from Hiruzen. "I wish to take him in. And when Hinata and he come of age I wish them to be wed." He said with a smile causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen. "If he wishes to take his clan name I would gladly help him rebuild it also." He said and looked down at the snoring blond.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

Hiashi smirked at him. "Only that blond hair and blue eyes are rare traits in the land of fire. Also his father was the kind of man not to want to ask other family's to make a horrible choice. That and Kushina was my wife's genin teammate and she told me before she died." He finished with smirk at the wide eyed Hokage.

Hiruzen sputtered a bit before coming back to his senses and frowned. "You must know you cannot tell anyone. If Iwa found out we would be at war again."

Hiashi nodded. "When he becomes a Ninja I will tell him and my daughter. And with your permission I would like to tell them about..IT also. I believe they should have the right to know and if I'm there I can answer any questions they might have correctly and stop any misconceptions that might arise." He said plainly.

Hiruzen sighed defeated. "Very well. After Orochimaru left us a few months ago I've grown tired of secrets. You have my permission to tell them and only them on the day they become genin." He said sadly. "I will also bring in someone to train Naruto in Kinjutsu and asses his ability's if that is alright?" He asked and received a nod from Hiashi. "Very well make sure he gets plenty to eat. Ibiki is going to have a long date tonight with an Orphanage matron." He stated and jumped off leaving a few ANBU behind to clean up the scene.

-T & I holding cells-

Ibiki smiled totally creeping out his current victim. "I feel giddy for some reason." He said with a wide grin.

In the chair opposite him the man he was interrogating relived himself of both his consciousness and his bowls.

-seven years later Hyuga compound-

Naruto was running down the hallway quickly making adjustments to his Kimono and strapping his katana and wakizashi on his hip and sliding his Ninja-to diagonally down his back from his right shoulder. "Crap crap crap Kento-sensei is going to kill me for being late." He said as he skidded around a corner followed soon by a Hinata who was trying to help him straighten his clothing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Kento-san is nice. I don't think he would punish you that badly." She said and tripped over her own feet.

Naruto quickly moved and caught her. "Careful Hinata-chan. You're still a bit tired after our normal training. You should go rest." He said as he stood her back up.

Hinata blinked away her blush. "No I want to watch you train. I can sit and rest when we get there." She said and grabbed his hand quickly leading them down the hall.

When they reached the garden they came up to a man wearing a green and red kimono lying on his side. He flipped through a newspaper and looked at the two. "Your late...again Naruto." He stated flatly and went back to his newspaper.

Naruto caught his breath. " Kento-sensei. My shinobi training took longer than expected today." He said with a bow as Hinata sat on a bench and caught her breath.

Kento sighed and read his paper. "Well training today is canceled for two reasons." He stated flatly.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What why sensei?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Kento smirked. "Well first to celebrate a new champion of the Grand sword tournament in iron. And second you're done." He said with a smile and sat up.

Naruto blinked a few times at him. "What do you mean sensei?" He asked.

Kento's smile widened and he stood up quickly strapping his katana to his hip. "It means." He said and drew his katana lightning fast only to be met with Naruto's and a wakasashi resting agents his throat" I have nothing left to teach you Naruto. You have not only absorbed all the knowledge I had but have improved it and made it yours." He said and resheved his sword as Naruto did the same. "It's a shame your dead set on becoming a ninja. You would make a great samurai, one that would rival Mifune-sama one day." He said with a chuckle. Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes but a big bright smile on his face. "Now I know Ninja normally can't wear samurai armor as it gets in the way of all that fancy jumping and flipping around BUUUT." He said as he pulled out a sack that was hidden in a bush. "Thanks to some friends back home I had some stuff made for you." He said with a smile and tossed Naruto the bag.

Naruto grabbed it and laid it down. He pulled out a mesh shirt that was slightly heavier than normal mesh. And an orange shoulder protector with a black flame motif. On it where the kanji for fire and iron. "Sensei. Thank you." He said with a tear in his eye.

Kento nodded and started to walk off. "That's just like the armor we used for channeling practice. You can strengthen it with your chakra. OH and when you're in iron country don't forget to say hi to your sensei." He said with a smile as he waved and walked off.

Naruto waved as he wiped his tears away. "Yes sensei. I'll come see you after I become a strong leaf shinobi. And you can introduce me to Kiko-chan." He said with a smile.

Kento chuckled. "I'm sure my sister would love that. See ya." He said as he walked out of view.

Hinata looked at naruto as his shoulders sank. "Will you be all right Naruto-koi?" She asked as she softly put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "I'll be fine Hina-hime. Ill defiantly become a strong shinobi and even win the Grand swordsman competition one day." He said with a fist pump.

Hinata smiled. "So Ichiraku?" She asked.

Naruto nodded with a big grin. "Ichiraku Hina-hime." He said and he collected his gifts and they walked off to ramen.

-three years later the academy-

Naruto was pissed. No more than pissed he was sure that Mizuki had thrown off all his tests. 'Mizuki is out to get me I'm sure of it.' He thought as he sat on the swing set looking at the happy children with their families. 'Hiashi-san is great but I wish I had a mother or father.' He thought and took notice of Mizuki standing next to him.

-with Hinata-

Hinata was proudly showing off her Haiti-ate to her father. "Father have you seen Naruto-kun?" She asked as she looked around.

Hiashi looked over at the swing set that was now empty. "No honey. I was sure he would jump up and down to show me his Haiti-ate." He said with a chuckle. Hinata's face suddenly saddened. "Is there something wrong Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata looked at her father. "He..He didn't pass." She said sadly.

Hiashi blinked a few times before his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean didn't pass? We went over the test basics last night and besides from the bunshins being a bit off he passed with flying colors." He said a bit confused at the situation.

Hinata looked at the ground. "When...when Naruto-kun was taking his test I was watching him with my Byakugan. When he went to form his Bunshins, Mizuki-sensei's chakra spiked. I don't know what it was but Naruto's chakra got messy after that and the bunshin failed." She stated and looked at her father. "Should I tell Iruka sensei father?" She asked

Hiashi sighed and looked at her. "Let's go tell him. He's with the Hokage now so it would be a good time."

-two hours later Small unnamed shack-

Naruto had had been told my Mizuki that there was a special test and that if he got the forbidden scroll of sealing and learned a jutsu from it he would be made a genin. Of corse Naruto knew better and left a note with the Hokage after he knocked him out with a well-timed seduction jutsu. Naruto had been training since he had gotten into the forest and learned three techniques so far. "Let's see Kage-bunshin, Exploding kage-bunshin, and rasengan. Why do I get the feeling that last one would have been hard to learn if I didn't have the diagram in the scroll." He thought but soon shrugged. He was about to try out another technique but an Irate Iruka hoped down from the trees.

Iruka eyed Naruto for a few seconds as he caught his breath. "Naruto what do you think you're doing stealing the forbidden scroll?" He stated a bit loudly.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Ah you caught me already. Hey I learned one of the techniques in here that means I can become a genin right?" He asked knowing full well what was going on.

Iruka blinked a few times. "Who told you that?" He asked.

Naruto stared at him dumbly. "Mizuki sensei told me about the test. You mean to say it was a." He said but was cut off with a loud laugh from on top of a branch.

Mizuki stared down at his prey as he cackled. "A trick? Yes and you fell for it hook line and sinker." He said with a grin. "I was originally just going to kill you and run off with the scroll but it looks like I'll have to kill you to Iruka." He said and unleashed a torrent of Kunai.

Iuka's eyes widened. "NARUTO!" He yelled as he jumped in front of the flurry of kunai getting stabbed repeatedly. Bloodily he leaned against the shack. "Naruto don't give him the scroll. Run back to the village naruto."

Naruto blinked at Iruka for a few seconds and started to make his way towards the trees."Hey Naruto. Do you want to know why the villagers hate you?" He froze and looked back at Mizuki.

Iuka's eyes widened. "Don't Mizuki!" He shouted and got back up to his feet.

Mizuki smirked and looked down at the wide eyed blond. "It's because thirteen years ago the kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside of a baby. That's right Naruto. You are the Kyuubi." He said with a maniacal chuckle and quickly launched a Fuuma shiruken at him only for it to be intercepted by Iruka's back.

Naruto was shocked. He was always taught to look underneath the underneath. And to expect lies and hidden attacks from shinobi from his Kenjutsu sensei but he knew it was the truth. All of this was running through his head but the only thing he could say as Iruka's blood dripped onto his cheek was. "Why?" He said blankly.

Iruka smiled at him. "Because I to know what it's like to be without a family. Now run Naruto." He said softly.

Naruto smiled at him and handed him the scroll. "I'm done running sensei. Ill protect you just take it easy ok." He said and sat the flabbergasted Iruka down quickly took out the Fuuma shiruken. "Now for you Mizuki-sensei." He said with a smirk getting a glare from Mizuki in response. "You're just lucky I don't have my swords on me. But I picked up a few tricks from that nice scroll Jiji let me borrow. **-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU-**" He shouted as the area was filled with blond haired boys with giant shiruken. "Now for a little revenge for that test." He said with a smirk.

-Fifteen minutes later-

After the thrashing Mizuki received he was bound dressed only in his boxers hanging from a tree. On his chest was written (I was beaten by a thirteen year old civilian) in permanent ink. Naruto patted the dust off his hands as the last few Kage bunshin poofed out of existence. He made his way over to a wide eyed Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei are you going to be ok?" He said a bit worriedly.

Iruka smirked and slowly stood up. "Naruto close your eyes for a moment." He said with a smile and Naruto just eyed him strangely. "What?" He said a bit confused.

Naruto blinked at him. "You're not a pervert right?" He asked as he inched away slowly.

Iruka blinked a few times but erupted in laughter. "No but that's a good one." He said getting a chuckle out of naruto as he closed his eyes. Iruka placed his haite-ate on naruto and tied it. "There now you can open your eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and fingered the head band. "Not really my color but ill cherish it Iruka sensei." He said. "Now how about you treat me to some ramen?" He asked with a smile.

Iruka blinked a few times. "You do realize this means I'm making you a ninja right?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I knew you would. After all Mizuki sensei was using a technique to throw my chakra control off. If Hinata was spying she would have seen it and told you. Which by the look on your face I can guess she did." He said with a snort at Iuka's dumbfounded face.

After Iruka regained his composure he looked at Naruto. "You knew it was a trick all along then didn't you?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Well if I did who could pass up an opportunity to learn from the hokage's themselves. If I knew it was a trick that is." He said with a smile.

Iruka sighed. "Ok then ramen on me. So was that an exploding clone back there?" He asked as they started to walk off.

"No." Naruto stated simply.

Iruka blinked. "But I saw it explode." He countered.

"No as in im not teaching you it." Naruto said in a bland voice.

"Ahh why not?" He said a bit whiney. "If you teach me I'll get you extra meat in your ramen." He said with a grin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You realize Jiji is watching us through his crystal ball he uses for peeping right?" Iruka straightened. "Besides you're a teacher what use would you have for it except blowing up unruly students?" He said getting a sigh from Iruka.

-Team assignments next day. Academy-

The night before Hiashi had set Hinata and Naruto down and told them everything. The fox was a main topic but Hinata didn't freak out. If anything she became closer to Naruto. He also talked about Naruto's parents. While Naruto was a bit pissed at his father for sealing the fox into him he couldn't hold a grudge against the man. After all he was his idol. And his life wasn't that bad. Well not anymore. Naruto let his mind wonder as he kicked back. Hinata at his side smiling a hole in him. He was wearing new clothing with his armor that Kento had given him. A pair of baggy dark burnt orange cargo pants with an autumn leaf camouflage and a Kunai pack tied to his right thigh. His mid calf's down to his ankles where wrapped and he wore black shinobi sandals with metal plates on the top. He wore an unzipped jacket with the same color and pattern as the pants with a red spiral set in black on the back. He showed off his muscled chest and abs through the metal mesh shirt and the samurai shoulder protector was strapped to his left shoulder. He had black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back matching his sandals. And plastered on his forehead was his hitai-ate which do to hours of begging Iruka was modified to have a longer band that went mid back and shared the same pattern his shirt and pants were.

Naruto smiled and sighed._ 'I have to think of a way to thank Tenten-chan for getting Gai-sensei and Lee-san off my back about the "Sheer youthfulness" of green jumpsuits. Perhaps a nice sword or something.' _He thought to himself as the students started to pour in.

Shikamaru walked idly by but quickly turned to naruto. "Hey Naruto only people who passed the test our supposed to be here." He said with a yawn.

Naruto smirked and fingered his headband. "Passed last night due to some...troublesome situations. Be careful Shiki or your sensei is going to notice your intelligence and make you work even harder." he said making Shikimaru pale and quickly take his seat passing out almost instantly.

After a bit Iruka walked into the room and smiled at Naruto who shot a thumbs up at him. "Alright I'm glad to say I had a hand in training you all. From today on you will become shinobi of konoha." He said with a grin. "Now I will go over your team assignments. Team 1... Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka," He said and paused as a tension from the fangirls swept across the room. "And Shino Aburame." He said to only be greeted by several groans and a humph from Sasuke who was cheering internally. "Your sensei will be the copy ninja Kakashi. Your main set up is an intercept and power group." He said with a smile only to again receive a Humph a grunt and a whine. "Next is team eight. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Hurano." He said getting two sighs and a thud as Sakura's head hit the desk. "Your sensei will be kurenai the genjutsu mistress. Team nine is still in circulation. Team ten will be... All right will take an hour long lunch and then come back to the room and your Jonin sensei's will pick you up." He said as he poofed into a cloud of smoke causing Naruto to smirk.

Hinata walked over to the still face planted Sakura. "Um Sakura-chan since where on the same team perhaps we could get something to eat." She asked softly. The unfortunate thing is Naruto had made it into a game to pester Sakura for dates on a bet with Kiba. This of Corse led to Sakura's reflex of punching when asked out and her arm quickly shot out from her side.

Sakura went wide eyed as she realized she was about to punch Hinata the only thing that made Naruto tolerable but was too late to pull it back. To her shock a blur of orange intercepted the punch. When she regained her composure she found a Naruto with a bit of blood dripping from behind his forehead protector. "I don't mind if you hit me Sakura-chan but please refrain from striking Hina-hime, without good reason." He said with a smile and wiped off the blood.

Sakura blinked at him and took notice of his new attire as he strapped his swords on. "N..Naruto?" She asked dumbly. Receiving a nod and a grin. "What happened to the kill me... Umm to the jumpsuit?"

Naruto chuckled and Hinata even giggled. "Well Shikimaru bet me I wouldn't wear that thing through the academy. I did so he owes me twenty thousand ryo and a new Kunai set." He said with a grin at the shocked Sakura's face.

Hinata smiled at her. "Naruto-koi is very different then the way he acts at school Sakura-chan." She said

Sakura blinked dumbly at her before raising an eyebrow. "Naruto-koi?"

Naruto snickered and Hinata blushed. "I..I am his fiancé."

Sakura's brain started to shut down. The world as she knew it was thrown out the window. Here was naruto in I'll be it still orange but actual camouflage. He was acting somewhat mature and she had to admit begrudgingly that he was kind of hot in his new clothing. And Hinata was his fiancé? All she could get out was a muttered "wha?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Will discuss it over dinner on me after our meeting. But first I brought a light snack so we can eat." He said as he put down some bento boxes in front of Sakura.

Sakura was torn from her mental breakdown by an honest to god fan girl squeal from Hinata. "OH my god did you make it yourself Koi?" Hinata asked and received a nod from naruto. Letting out another squeal she grabbed a box and smiled. "Wait till you taste Naruto's cooking Sakura-chan. It's almost as good as his Kenjutsu." She said and naruto started to blush while scratching the back of his neck.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and slid a box in front of her. She had an image of her lifting the lid only to find instant ramen. "I'll be the judge of that." She said wryly and lifted the box only to almost fall back. Inside were homemade dumplings with a savory miso sauce, a side of rice with a swirl symbol. And to top it off it was surrounded by intractably cut edible bamboo shoots. She looked between Naruto and the dish for a few seconds before steeling her nerves and trying a bite of dumplings. She nearly fainted as it melted in her mouth leaving a savory flavor behind. After a few seconds of blinking back tears she looked at Naruto who was eating his. "I admit defeat." She said with a bow getting naruto's attention.

After a few seconds Naruto waved a hand defensively. "Naa its ok. I over cooked the dumplings a bit. They're supposed to have a bit more flavor but the rice came out perfect." He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You shouldn't be so surprised. Naruto was trained by the best chefs in town. He did odd jobs here and there for them and after a bit they started to teach him. He cooks lunch every day for my family if you want to come over."

Sakura grabbed her hands and tears, along with stars quickly formed in her eyes. "Yes please. And when you two get married does the offer still stand."

Naruto just chuckled. "If you like it so much I could teach you." He said with a smile. Sakura's face suddenly became downtrodden. "You ok? If it's something I said I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at him. "No it's just that I was born with no talent at cooking. Mom said I could burn water and make dry soup."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "No one should ever be told that. One week with me and you will be making tasty food in no time Sakura-chan." He stated proudly getting a smile and a chuckle from sakura.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Naruto-koi can be a tough trainer but if you stick with it I'm sure you can do it."

. "How tough?" She asked with a bit of fear.

Hinata giggled. "Well during his own training he spent days on end learning how to cut food rapidly and correctly. He cut his fingers more times than with his Kunai practice." She said with a grin. "But don't worry he will probably take it easy on another person...maybe." She said before she dug into her food.

Sakura looked over at naruto's hands and notice a lack of scars. "But he doesn't have any marks from it."

Naruto nodded and swallowed his food. "I have a healing factor. I don't scar and broken bones and deep cuts heal in days." He said with a grin. "Oh and I have what did that nice lady call it...Oh yea the stamina to go for days on end in bed." He said absent mindedly causing Sakura and Hinata to blush.

Hinata sighed and looked at Sakura. "He also is a pervert magnet. A good percentage of his bank account are funds from people to keep quiet about their perverted stashes of books and such. When he went for a physical exam he got a really perverted female doctor."

Sakura blinked a few times but smiled. "Well I'm glad Sasuke-kun doesn't draw perverts. And once I'm a good cook I'm sure he will come around."

Naruto and Hinata shared a look before Naruto looked at sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan why do you chase Sasuke around?"

Sakura blinked a few times before grining. "Um well because he is awesome, and he's a great ninja. And he's really cute." She said with a grin.

Naruto blinked at her keeping his face emotionless. "Is that all. No one told you to?"

Sakura looked at him. "My mom said I should try to get Sasuke-kun to like me. Why do you ask?"

Naruto sighed. "Because I don't want you to get hurt. "He said getting a confused look from Sakura. Naruto frowned and pulled out a photo album from his Kunai pack. "Let's see that's Jiji reading his books...Shikaku with that weird frying pan fetish...Ahh here it is." He said and handed the album to Sakura. In it was Sasuke peeking into a hot spring.

Sakura blinked dumbly at it for a few seconds before shrugging. "So he's a bit of a pervert I can get him to come around." She said with a grin.

Hinata sighed. "I know this because I took the picture sakura. That's the male side of the hot springs." She said getting a face plant from Sakura.

Naruto helped her up. "And that's his spare time between brooding and thinking about avenging his clan. I can tell you now even if he where bi he will betray anyone who gets in his way if it means more power to kill his brother." Naruto said sadly. "The council knows about his orientation and I believe they are using people to try to break him of it."

Sakura stared silently at the photo. "But.. Would that be a bad thing? If I could break him out of his slump and get him to realize he loves me..." She said but was cut off when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. Ironically her reflexes didn't move to punch him.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "While I do NOT swing that way I fully support his choice. If he wants to find love with another guy why stop him? For the sharingan? For more power?" he asked and sakura looked at the floor. "No it will just end up driving him away. And in the end it would be only you who gets hurt. I'm telling you this as someone who cares for you. Let Sasuke be Sasuke and don't be led around by anyone's words. If you want him to be happy support his decision about that. But don't help him with his avenger side." He said with a smile and received a small nod and a smile from sakura.

Sakura blinked. _'What's this feeling? My hearts racing and it feels like I have butterfly's floating around in my stomach.'_ She thought and blushed as the pieces came together. They stood there for a few moments but it ended to quickly for Sakura as their fellow students came flooding in. _ 'I'm in love with Naruto? But Hinata is supposed to be marrying him... Still it doesn't change my feelings.' _She thought as she took her seat next to her team mates.

After about an hour of waiting only team eight and seven where left. Shino and Kiba where talking trying to get Sasuke to say...well anything besides humph. And sakura, Hinata, and Naruto where playing twenty questions. "Do you have a face?" Sakura asked and received a nod.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Do you have hands?" Naruto smirked and nodded.

Sakura set up straight with a grin. "You're a human." She said triumphantly. Naruto shook his head and she sank back into her seat. "But what has a face and hands but isn't human." She mumbled.

Hinata looked at her and smiled. "He's a clock." She said and pointed to the clock above the chalk board.

Sakura blinked for a few seconds and sighed. "I should have thought of that." She said as she slouched in her chair defeated.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry sometimes the answer is so close you overlook it." He said with a grin that made Sakura blush. It went on a few moments to long for Hinata who was eyeing them back and forth but before she could say anything the doors slid open to reveal young women in a battle dress made of what looked like gauss with a thorn pattern on it. She had long dark hair and red eyes.

She walked to the front of the room and eyed group eight with a warm smile. "Hello I'm a kurenai Yuhi. Team eight please come with me."

-Tensuke Dango twenty minutes later.-

Team eight and Kurinei sat at a table and placed there orders. Naruto started to size his Jonin sensei up. "All right I guess we need to introduce our selves. I'll go first. My name is kurenai Yuhi. My hobbies are genjutsu, and flower arranging. My likes are my friends and spending time with them. My dislikes are those who discriminate against women. My special skills are my Genjutsu. My dreams are to one day have a family." She said with a smile. "Hinata-chan why don't you go next." She said.

Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto who gave a smile and formed a hand seal putting up a security seal. Kurenai noticed but didn't say anything. "Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga. My hobbies are training, and tea ceremonies. My likes are Naruto-koi, friends and cinnamon buns. My dislikes are the perverts that seem to be attracted to Naruto-koi like magnets. My special skills are my byakugan and Jūken. My dreams of the future are to marry Naruto-koi when I turn sixteen and have many children with him." She said as she leaned into his side drawing a blush and a small chuckle from Naruto. Sakura eyed Hinata envious of her.

Kurenai eyed the two lovebirds but moved to Sakura. "What about you Sakura-chan?" She asked with a smile.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are reading and until recently Sasuke-kun. Now I have my eyes sat on someone else. "She said and glanced over at Naruto causing Kurinei to raise an eyebrow. "My dislikes are people who deceive others to achieve their goals, and people who are unsupportive of their friends. My skills are...Well I'm smart and have good chakra control does that count sensei?" She asked and received a nod from Kurinei. "Good and my dream. Well my new dream is to marry a certain someone and have them cook for me and our family." She said with a grin getting a look from Hinata.

Kurenai looked at the two. '_This could be a problem. Sakura seems to have latched onto Naruto I just hope this doesn't affect their teamwork.' _she thought but soon noticed a smile on Hinata's face as she stared at Sakura. _'Why would she smile?' _She thought but quickly buried it for later. "All right Naruto-koi your turn." She said with a smile. Naruto blinked blankly at her. "What is it?" She asked and checked to see if she had anything on her face.

Naruto tilted his head. "Naruto...Koi?" He asked with an amused grin on his face.

Kurenai blushed. "wa well sorry um..I sometimes refer to others with the honorifics others use. Sorry." She chuckled sheepishly.

Naruto nodded. "I don't mind." He said with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Hinata-Hime, Sakura-chan, Haashi-san, my friends and now I guess you Nai-chan. Oh and kenjutsu and fuinjutsu" He said with a smile. "My dislikes are people who judge others over something I had no control over. The fox who killed my parents and now is trapped within me, and people who harm women or children." He said getting a shocked reaction from kurenai. "Yes I know. At first I was a little pissed that my own father sealed it into me but I can't hold a grudge against him." Kurenai's eyes shot wide open at this. "Oh you didn't know he was my father?" He asked.

Kurenai shook her head. "How did you find out?" She asked gaining a confused look from Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "My father is Minato Nimekaze the fourth Hokage." He said and Sakura's jaw hit the floor. Naruto looked back at kurenai and smiled. "Hakiko, Hiashi's late wife was my mother Kushina's genin team mate. She told Hiashi what Kushina had told her before she passed." Naruto said and laid his head on top of Hinata's trying to comfort her.

Kurenai blinked dumbly at him. "Kushina Uzumaki the bloody Habanero of konoha was your mother?" She asked and received a nod from Naruto. "She always looked after me and my friends when we were younger. I remember her being pregnant but assumed the child died with her." She said with a sad smile but soon launched herself across the table and hugged him tightly. "You're Naru-chan." She said with a huge grin.

Naruto blinked and looked down at her as she hung off his chest. Hinata looked a bit disappointed that her comfy spot was taken and Sakura was sporting an envious look. "Naru-chan?" He asked his emotional teacher.

Kurenai nodded. "That's what she used to call you. My little Naru-chan loves his ramen she would say. She loved you very much Naruto. She always had a huge smile plastered across her face when she talked about how big you where getting inside her. And that you always calmed down after she ate ramen." She said as tears of joy slipped down her cheeks.

Naruto smiled sadly and patted her on the head. "Thanks Nei-chan. I never knew much about my mother except what she looked like. I'm happy she loved me." He said softly. Hinata smiled at him and sakura latched onto his side. Naruto looked down at the crying sakura. "Wha.." He started to say but was cut off by Sakura.

"Where here if you need anything Naruto-koi." She said as she griped him tightly.

Hinata let out a giggle. "Looks like your halfway there Naruto-koi." She said with a smile drawing confused looks from the two girls and a groan from Naruto. "Perhaps you should continue your introduction."

Naruto nodded and looked at them. "My skills are a high level of kenjutsu and a mid-range skill in Fuinjutsu. My dreams are to have a family and bring back the Uzumaki clan. To do this the old pervert Serutobi slapped me with the CRA as soon as he could. So another dream is to find six women who love me for me so that I can't be forced into a purely political marriage or with someone who only wants my kekkei genkai." He said with a smile and the two girls blushed.

Kurenai quickly moved back to her seat and coughed away her blush as Sakura latched onto him tighter. "Yes." She said and looked at him.

Naruto looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He put ever so eloquently

Sakura smiled. "I want to be your wife Naruto." She said and rested her head on his chest.

Naruto smiled. "And you don't mind the fact that I have to have five other wives?"

Sakura shook her head. "As long as I have some say in the matter I don't mind. I want to help you build your family. That and the fact I will get to eat your food every day is a big bonus in your favor Koi." She said with a grin.

Hinata smiled and took his other side. "He does make really good food doesn't he?" She said dreamily and received a nod from sakura.

Kurenai eyed them for a second. "So that's done. Where's our food anyway?" She asked and tried to flag down a waiter only to be ignored. "Why that little." She said but was cut off when naruto put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him she seen a grin she found many times on his mother's face.

Naruto tilted his head. "I made plans for dinner already. Dango is good but wouldn't you rather have homemade barbeque?" He said with a smile. Causing two squeals from his sides. "Come on will eat at my house. I invited a few people already, will make it a party. Oh Nei-chan your friends with Anko, and Hana right?" Naruto asked and Kurinei nodded. "Good there already there." He said with a smile.

-New Uzumaki clan compound ten minutes later.-

Team eight, nine and ten along Hiruzen, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Hiashi with a smiling Hinabi at his side and Kiba, Hana, Tsume Inuzuka with their partners gathered around the table as an army of Naruto's piled the table with mouthwatering food. Everyone except for Kiba, Hiruzen and team ten and nine where staring wide eyed at the food, mouths watering in Tsume and Hana's cases. "See I told you Naruto could cook mom." Kiba said with a chuckle as Tsume bit into her meat and grew stars in her eyes.

"Cook is one thing but this Dango..This dango is from heaven." Anko said in between devouring the large plate of dango in front of her making Naruto blush and chuckle sheepishly.

Tsume put down the picked clean rib she had just eaten onto her plate and looked at Naruto with warm eyes. "Marry me." She said with a smile but received a pinch on her arm from Hana. "Ouch what was that for. You can't tell me you wouldn't be happy with him as your father cooking every dinner." She said and pouted causing the room to laugh.

Hana sighed and looked at her. "I would rather be married to him. Find someone closer to your own age." She said with a growl. They both growled and gave each other looks until a shadow clone brought a plate of steaks to them which they started to dig into heatedly.

Kiba laughed at his family's antics. "Sorry about that Naruto. But I have to admit eating your food every day is tempting. If you want I don't mind if you marry mom." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto was about to retort but suddenly had three bodies pressed against him. "She'll have to get in line." Hinata said and smiled.

Sakura nodded. "Wife one and two spots are taken. But where accepting applications for three through six." She said with a grin.

A kunai jumped out in front of the three held by Anko. "You'll have to get through the line of hopefuls first." She said and drew looks from the three. Anko after learning that Kushina was Naruto's mother from kurenai had become a tad possessive. Most of the crowd where looking on in confusion especially Tsume and Hana.

Naruto looked at them and sighed but Hiruzen smiled. "He's under the CRA as a clan head and possessor of two Kekkei genkai's. His godfather has already signed the papers." He said with a perverted chuckle.

Tsume, Hana, and for some reason Tenten sprouted hopeful looks. "So how about filling that list tonight Naruto-koi?" Tsume said with a wicked grin only to receive kick to the shin and a dirty look from Hana.

"Yosh Naruto this barbeque is made well. You show the flames of your youth in your cooking." Lee said ignoring the mood in the room making everyone laugh and his two team mates sigh.

"Yosh this rib is packed full of youthfulness. It is a shame you refuse to wear a youthful outfit." Gai said with a fist pump.

Naruto waved his hands defensively. "Too much youthfulness may overload me. Those suits are just too youthful to me Gai sensei." He said with a nervous grin.

Gai looked at him with tears in his eyes and a big goofy grin as he stood up. "Naruto-kun!" He said and started to slow-motion run towards him.

Naruto paled. "OH HELLLL NO!" He screamed stopping Gai in his tracks. Naruto pointed to a sign plastered on every door frame. "Rule number one there will be no sunset jutsu's preformed inside the house. And most defiantly not on me." He sated soundly. "My father would have a heart attack in the afterlife if he seen me doing something like that." He stated getting a disappointed sigh from Gai and one of relief from Kakashi who Kiba was trying to figure out how he ate with that mask on.

Tsume and the rest except for team seven blinked. "You know who your father was Naruto?" Tsume asked and received a nod. "Well who was it? Perhaps I knew him."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen who gave a stiff nod. "I'd say you know him. After all he was only the fourth Hokage." He said and the room gasped except for a few.

Tsume looked at Hiruzen with sheer determination in her eyes. "I will have a marriage contract Hokage-sama." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Hiruzen started to sweat but nodded.

"Mom he's not even half your age." Hana said with a sigh.

Tsume looked her dead in the eyes. "Who said it was for me." She said with smirk and Hana lit up with a blush.

"Mom you know I'm seeing Kotetsu." Hana said shaking off her blush.

-to be continued-

A.N. Whoo, thank Kami for spell check am I right? I didn't know I butchered the english language so badly. Well first chapter is up, and im down. Send in your votes about the harem. Oh and there will be a wave mission. I promise action, and death. So keep reading my awesome readers you. Love and peace all, Oni out! *Quickly dodges a barrage of gunfire.* Oh and I don't own Trigun ether. There you happy now? *Catches a doughnut and scarfs it." Troublesome blonds.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello all its me once again with another tale to spin for all to enjoy. But first a few responses.

wichoman. He will be more then just Kenjutsu, but will mostly focus on sword arts, combining Ninjutsu with said arts, and he will have Fuinjutsu. In fact I find it a slight slap to the face he doesn't use it in cannon. It also never showed his mother using it, yet Uzumaki's where feared enough in the art that there village was wiped off the map during the third war. Seems strange that Minato was known more for sealing then Kushina. Something I plan to rectify in my story.

Wings of the Fallen. Thanks for the pointer. To be honest I type this all out on word first before posting it. And for some reason it hates the u with the - above it. From now on I will just use Hyuga. And Thanks to my Beta Darkfire51, mistakes like these will be rare and far in between. Off hand topic i really wish they would make a word download that incorporates all jutsu, names, and terms of the Naruto-verse to the spell check function. THAT would be epic!

CruxisRemnants. While Sakura is crushing on Naruto hard its a crush. She still needs to mature past her fangirl state she has been stuck in for years because of the academy. But don't worry, as I plan of maturing her much faster then Cannon. I also now have the harem mostly paned out.

Stallion6 of Deviantart. I agree. It's over done and often its like beating a dead horse. Did Sakura make mistakes, yes. Was she prone to smacking Naruto around a bit whenever she embraced her, yes. Was Sakura a fangirl. I'm not even going to answer that one. But deep down I believe later on. (Except for her 'confession' in iron.) She matured into a good person. If only a bit selfish and short sighted. I plan on doing quite a bit with her.

Gravity The Wizard. I'm working something up. I won't go into it in detail but your suggestion has been looked into.

narukyubi. Thanks.

The harem list as it is now.

Hinata. ?. ?, ?, ?. I have them. But letting that slip out might take away from plot developments later on. I will say however I did not come to these decisions lightly.

Now lets get on with the... *Sounds of pens scratching on paper.* The hell. *Opens front door to see an army of lawers.* OH shit, sorry. I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Now that that's done, let's get the party started.

***Now with BETA for more BETA Goodness***

-Chapter two, Start-

After the dinner and some karaoke everyone left leaving Anko, and team eight at the house. Anko and Kurenai were standing at the door. "I..." Anko started to say and looked at Naruto. Naruto just grinned and opened his arms and was tackled by a sobbing Anko. "After she died I thought my world was over. Kushina was the closest thing I had to a mother." She cried out desperately clutching naruto's back.

"We'll go get ready for bed. "Hinata said and grabbed a confused looking Sakura's hand leading her off. "If you want to sleep over that is." She asked and got a big smile from Sakura as they rushed off.

Naruto comforted a sobbing Anko as Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to get going Anko." She said. Anko shook her head rapidly. "We have work in the morning and I have to give them the test." She said with a smile and once again received a shake of Anko's head.

"If you want, you can move in here. It's a big house and it will be kind of empty." He said with a chuckle getting a shocked look from Kurenai and big starry eyes from Anko.

Anko wiped her tears. "You..You mean we can live here." She asked with a cracked voice. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Your mother would be so proud of the man you have become." She said and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck making him blush. "You've gotten so big." Anko whispered in a husky voice and was quickly pulled off of him by Kurenai, Anko's hand still trying to grope Naruto.

Anko let out a sheepish chuckle. "What I was checking him for health reasons." She said with a grin making Kurenai sigh.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and tilted her head. "You sure about this?"

Naruto after snapping out of his stooper smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. It will not only bring us closer as a team, but will give me a chance to learn more about my mom."

Kurenai smiled sadly before an elbow nudge from Anko brought her out of her thoughts."Ok well get our stuff tomorrow after work. Could you show us to our rooms?"

"Sure thing." Naruto said haply and hopped up. After he turned his back to them Anko raised her hands to Kurenai and separated them by about eight inches.

Kurenai blinked at her dumbly for a few seconds before she got what Anko was implying. Anko quickly chuckled and followed behind Naruto. Kurenai sighed. "I swear she never grew up. Once a pervert always a pervert." She said and followed suit.

-Next day training ground 8, nine in the morning

Kurenai was surrounded by a happy looking team. _'I have to admit waking up to a Naruto breakfast first thing made this the best morning ever.' _She thought as she suppressed a yawn. "All right you will have until noon to get these bells from me. If you don't get a bell you don't pass and will have to go back to the academy . You also won't get a box lunch Naruto was nice enough to prepare." She said with a smile.

Sakura looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "But there are only two bells Sensei."

Kurenai nodded. "Yes as a Ninja it is is important to realize that you have to make sacrifices in the field. Also since one of you won't be on team 8 that person will not be allowed at Naruto's house." She said with a grin as she tied the bells to her waist. "Ready? Begin!" She shouted and Hinata and Sakura jumped off to the woods with determination on their faces. Naruto stood in the middle of the field as he fingered his Ninja-to. Kurenai stared at him. _ 'Does he get it already.' _She thought to herself. She quickly jumped back and threw a flurry of kunai at him only for them to be knocked away by an invisible force.

Naruto smirked. "Sensei you'll have to do better than that." He said as he held up a hand sign. "Kai!" He said and Kurenai dissolved and appeared next to a stump on the other side of the field. Kurenei's eyes widened as he looked at her over his shoulder. "If I didn't hear you mutter as we entered into the training field I would have never known we were in a Genjutsu. Your very good sensei but then again I have a few tricks also." He said and poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Kurenai's eyes widened as she jumped away narrowly dodging a barrage of shuriken from both sides of the woods. _'That was close. Did they come up with this plan this morning?' _She thought and landed but was quickly distracted by a wakizashi at her throat. "What..when?" She asked but was quickly replaced by a log. When she looked out from a tree she noticed two logs leaning up against each other one had a sword tied to it. _'A trick..Then where is..' _She quickly had her answer as she spotted Naruto on the floor of the forest in a puddle of blood. A Kunai through his heart. "Kai!" She shouted out. The bloody Naruto vanished, revealing a frowning one, before he poofed away into smoke.

Kurenai smirked. _'Not bad for a genen. But a simple henge wont fool me...'_ She was drawn from her musing by a soft thud, followed by the sound of hissing. She barely was able to replace herself before an explosion engulfed the tree branch. Peeking out from behind a tree Sakura let out a muffled curse before readying another kunai with an explosive note tied on the end.

A good distance away Kurenai was regaining her bearings from her quick replacement. After a few moments she was able to find Sakura hiding in a bush, kunai/explosive note at the ready. Naruto was standing in the clearing and was searching the tree line. _'Where's Hinata?'_ She asked herself before the sound of a twig breaking got her attention. Spinning around she was barely able to dodge the Juken strike aimed for her leg.

"I don't want to hurt you Sensei. Please just hand over the bells." Hinata said as she leapt back and fell into her fighting stance.

Kurenai chuckled to herself as she drew a kunai. "Sorry Hinata. It wont be that simple." She said getting into her possession. Kurenai frowned slightly as she eyed Hinata. Back during Hinata's academy years she had walked the girl and Naruto to school and home. She was sweet, caring, and attached at the hip to Naruto. When ever she wasn't with the blonde boy that meant one thing. And judging by that smirk growing on Hinata's features she knew something was off.

"Sensei. We knew it wasn't going to be easy." Hinata replayed.

Kurenai's eyes snapped open at the sounds of leafs ruffling above her. Glancing up she spotted a dozen Narutos falling towards her with their swords drawn. _'Damn an ambush!'_

The Naruto's quickly surrounded her. An unlucky few who tried for a direct attack where already puffs of smoke, giving testament to Kurenai's skill with the kunai. "Ne, sensei." One of the clones asked getting her attention. "What's green, brown and can take years going up. Only to come down in seconds?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes before an explosive note went off near by. Sparing a glance she could see one of the larger tree's falling in her direction. She quickly struck out for one of the clones to her right, catching him by surprise only for another clone to charge in. She struck again only for her blade to be parried by his katana. Frowning she quickly replaced herself once again, leaving behind a log to be shattered in her place.

"Damn. That was clo..." One of the clones remarked before being cut off by a tree turning him to smoke.

Kurenai wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked into the clearing. "So what now Naruto?" She asked the blonde who was currently watching her from the tree posts set into the center of the clearing.

Naruto tapped his chin in though. "Well I could distract you while Hinata sneaks up and grabs the bells. Or Sakura could activate the numerous explosive tags my clones put up, causing you to exhaust more chakra, while at the same time allowing me or Hinata to grab the bells."

Kurenai could only shake her head in amusement. "You've had this planed out didn't you?" She asked and received a nod. Glancing over to the clock she smirked. "Only ten minutes left." She said and looked carefully at the blonde. "So what's your plan?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Shadow clones." He said with a smirk as his hands formed a cross shaped seal. **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** He declared as twenty clones poofed into existence by his side. Quickly they all went for one of his three blades, unsheathing them slowly as they walked at a slow pace towards her.

Kurenai frowned slightly as she readied her Kunai. _'So in the end he relies only on himself.'_ She thought sadly and parried a poorly thrown Kunai from one of the clones. Her eyes widened as she heard the tell tell sound of bells as an unseen kunai flew past her, followed by Hinata who had her hand clenched. Turning her head slowly she spotted a brightly smiling Sakura, her hand still extended. _'He distracted me so Sakura and Hinata could get in position. The Kunai was to cover the sound Sakura made?'_ She chuckled a bit and watched as they grouped up. Naruto's clones vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Walking over to them with a grin she pointed to Hinata. "You have the bells Hinata. You get to make the choice." She said before pointing towards Naruto and Sakura. "Who get's the second bell?"

Hinata sighed and looked at the bells in her hands. "Ok then." She said and tossed them both the bells much to Sakura's shock. "I'll take the sacrifice. This way no one has to move out. As I'm his fiancée." She said with a grin.

Kurenai smiled. "Good, you all pass then." She said making Hinata chuckle and Sakura adopt a confused look.

"But you said one of us would fail and be sent back to the academy." Sakura said in a shocked tone.

Kurenai looked at the three. "As a ninja you must look underneath the underneath. In our world a person who abandons the mission is scum. But a person who abandons his friends and teammates is worse than scum. To quote a certain masked scarecrow." She said with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled. "Something I could never do." He remarked getting smiles from the group.

Kurenai looked at the clock. "Only five minutes left. ." She said as she put it away. "Well there's still time for me to report and after that we'll go get a mission." She said and as the turned to the bento boxes and froze.

Anko was lying on the grass after finishing her surprise food. She had originally came to watch them but was quickly distracted by the opportunity to score a free lunch. "Ah Anko-chan you ok?" Naruto asked as he stood over her.

Anko grinned and looked at him. "Sure am Naruto-kuuuun. Thanks for the lunch by the way." She said and patted her belly. "You're the best."

Naruto sighed and looked at the others. "Well it's a good thing I packed extra huh." He said an unsealed five boxes.

Kurenai blinked at him. "Five?"

Naruto nodded. "I figured Anko-chan would swing by." He said with a chuckle and took off a lid revealing fresh baked Dango.

Anko was instantly kneeling in front of him looking at him with stars in her eyes. "Naruto-sama." She said with a grin and promptly grabbed the box and started eating making the others laugh.

-Hokage's office an hour later-

"Team seven passed...barely." Kakashi said as he read his book, getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Ten passed with flying colors." Asuma stated with a grin as he lit his cigarette.

Kurenai chuckled. "Team eight passed while showing near chunin level teamwork." She said getting shocked reactions from many of the Sensei. Asuma even let his cigarette nearly fall.

Hiruzen smirked. "I see, did Naruto even draw his swords?" He asked.

Kurenai smirked. "He never clashed directly with me. He mostly used the threat of melee combat as a distraction. But he was able to deflect my Kunai with his katana and resheathed it faster then most chunin could see." She said getting a few gasps from the others.

Hiruzen smiled. "I see. Well then I have a mission for team eight. Have them come to my office tomorrow at ten." He said with a smile. "Now if that's all, dismissed."

-Hokage's office the one month later.-

Naruto and the rest of the team stood before the Hokage, Iruka and a secretary. Kurenai looked proudly at her team. Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Now from your test and your D-rank missions list, I can tell that you are ready for a C-rank mission." He said with a smirk.

"But Hokage-sama they just graduated from the academy." Iruka said as he stared at Hiruzen in shock.

Kurenai smirked and looked at her students, receiving nods she turned to face Hiruzen. "We will take it, Hokage-sama.." She said making Iruka's sputtering stop in shock. "I believe my team is ready."

Hiruzen nodded and took out a scroll. "You are to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves. There has been bandit trouble so be on alert. Send in Tazuna." Hiruzen said as he handed the mission scroll to Kurenai.

As the doors opened an old man who smelled of alcohol entered and eyed the team. "These kids are supposed to protect me. Well at least the blond one has swords."

Sakura was about to go off on him but Naruto stopped her by putting a hand to her shoulder and gave her a look. After a moment he smiled at Tazuna. "Tazuna-san I have full faith in my teams skills. We will protect you but I must ask that you cut down on the alcohol during the trip." Seeing the old man's eyebrow twitch he continued. "It will help us with our mission. If we're attacked it will be easier to save your life."

Tazuna frowned but nodded. "Right, but when we set up camp I'm drinking."

"Very well lets meet up at the front gates in an hour." Kurenai said and they made their way out.

-An hour later front gates-

Hinata and Sakura where chatting as Naruto went through his Kata's. After a bit Kurenai showed up escorting Tazuna. "Everyone ready?" She asked.

Hinata and Sakura nodded. "We're golden Nai-chan." Naruto said and sheaved his swords with a flourish.

Tazuna clapped dumbly for a few seconds making Naruto chuckle sheepishly. "Not bad kid. I've seen a samurai once and I'm sure you could spar evenly with him." Tazuna said with a smile.

Hinata giggled. "He should be, he was trained by a master from Iron." She said drawing a shocked look from Kurenai, Sakura, and Tazuna. "Apparently Hokage-sama called in a few favors and contacts to get him to come here. He announced Naruto had completed his training three years ago." She finished with a wide grin.

Naruto blushed. "Well I still have to gain battle experience but i got all the basics at least." He said defensively.

Hinata smirked at him. "You where able to go one on one with him and win. Basics my foot Naruto-koi." She said making Naruto chuckle sheepishly.

Tazuna eyed the boy. "You can take on a samurai? That's something I got to see." He said with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "He was taking it easy on me. And if you want to see me just go to this years Grand Tournament in Iron country. I've already received my invite." he finished with a grin.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "What about your missions Naruto?"

"Well I could always hire us for a mission in Iron. I could pay out for an A-rank easily." He said with a grin and turned. "Now diamond formation. Hinata you take point, Sakura on the left, Kurenai-sensei would you mind taking rear?" He said and jumped to the right of Tazuna.

After giving him a smirk Kurenai nodded and fell into position. "We will travel on foot for two days before we reach the boat to take us to Wave. After that, it's a day to the village." She said receiving nods.

- on the road to Wave-

The demon brothers were in their hole waiting for the group to pass by. "What is taking them so long, Gōzu." The brother with two horns asked.

Gōzu just sighed. "Patients Meizu. Ahh, here they come now."

"Shall we take out the Jonin first or the one with swords?" Meizu asked as he tensed slightly.

Gōzu remained quiet as he analyzed his opponents movements. "The Jonin seems like a bigger threat. She looks like a genjutsu user and if we give her time she will trap us in one. So Jonin first followed by the orange one." He said as the group passed.

Naruto's ear twitched. "Hey sensei, Its two boats right? I just hope one doesn't fall behind the group." He said with a grin getting a smile from Kurenai.

"Yep two boats but don't worry I've planed everything out." She said. Not a second after, the two brothers leaped from their hole and wrapped her with their shiruken chain.

"One down." Gōzu said darkly.

"four to go." Meizu said as the pulled the chain tight only for a poof of smoke to appear.

Naruto smirked as the rest got into fighting positions. "Not bad. You must be the Demon Brothers of the mist. You have a decent bounty on your heads." Naruto said as he drew his Ninja-to. "Give up now and we might take it easy on you." He said as Hinata fell into her Juken stance and Sakura hoped next to Tazuna and drew a kunai.

Meizu looked at Gōzu a smirk hidden under his mask. "What do we do brother? They're guarding the target."

Gōzu eyed Naruto and the group. "Go after the bridge builder. I'll take orange boy." He said and they quickly separated the chain and jumped into action.

"Your hospital bill." Naruto stated as he settled into a stance. He quickly dashed, cutting off Meizu. "**Rasen Hana jutsu.** (spiraling flower technique.)" He yelled as he spun quickly around the two making small cuts here and there, kicking up a swirl of dust and wind. After a few moments Naruto appeared behind them and sheathed his sword with a click as the two brothers fell screaming. "Sorry about your tendons." He said, wincing slightly at the pain in his legs and arms. He could feel the freshly torn muscles as the chakra receded. Covering his limp, he quickly moved to tie them up and patch their wounds.

Kurenai walked out of the woods along with Tazuna as the Tazuna behind Sakura poofed into a cloud of smoke. "Damn kid, I can see how you could beat a samurai." He said with a smirk.

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he continued to tie up the brothers. "Wouldn't work. I would be dead before I could complete any hand seals. That, and most samurai wear heavy armor that prevents attacks like those." He said as he tied a large bow around the demon brothers. "Now why don't you tell us why two B-rank ninja are after you Tazuna-san." He said with a too sweet smile and Tazuna turned to see Hinata and Sakura mimicking the smile behind him.

Tazuna chuckled sheepishly and started to sweat. "I..ah have no clue."

Naruto turned and looked at Kurenai who sighed. "Since you feel the need to lie to us we might as well say our goodbyes Tazuna-san." She said and turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Tazuna yelled. "It's because of a wealthy shipping tycoon named Gato. He Also runs the black market and the slave trade around wave. Gato has had our town in a strangle hold for over a year and has been controlling all food routes so my people are starving. This bridge is our only hope. I'm sorry about lying but we don't have the money to pay for a higher level mission." He said, slipping into a depressed state.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm going." He said with finality, killing intent flowing off him.

Kurenai eyed him. "This is a team decision Naruto-kun. We should take a vote." She said and Naruto took a few breaths to calm himself but gave her a nod.

Hinata thought for a moment and nodded. "I want to go also. I can't sit by and let people suffer." She stated.

Kurenai looked at Sakura who bit her lip. "I want to go too. If i can at least help out a little bit it will be worth it." Sakura stated with determination in her eyes.

Kurenai sighed and looked back at Naruto who was crouching next to the demon brothers. "Looks like we're going." She said and turned to face Tazuna. "But after your town gets back on its feet you'll send the difference to our village. Understood?" She said with a cold voice. Tazuna gulped but nodded. "Good then. I'll send a message back to Konoha for ANBU to pick up the demon brothers." She said but the area was filled with a screaming the second she was finished. As she turned to look she found Naruto pinching a nerve cluster on one of there necks.

"Now tell me this and the pain will stop. Where is Gato's base and how many ninja does he have working for him." He stated in a cold tone.

Kurenai started to make her way over but was stopped by Hinata placing a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at Hinata she had a sad smile on her face. "Naruto-koi hates slave traders because they almost always kidnap children in their work." She said getting a sad look from Kurenai who turned to watch Naruto.

"GAHHH His base is..five miles due east of the town the bridge builder lives in. He has a lot of bandits working for him but only two real ninja besides ahhh us. Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and his apprentice who dresses like a hunter nin." He said and tried to catch his breath.

Naruto smiled at the two. "Thank you. Now sweet dreams." He said before delivering to chops to their necks knocking them out cold. He stood up and turned to Kurenai. "Sensei let's call for the ANBU and start on our way. Oh and tell them to have Anko do the interrogation and send a layout of Gato's base to Tazuna's house as soon as possible." He said and stretched.

Kurenai looked blankly at him. "Why am I your sensei again?" She asked plainly.

Naruto chuckled. "Because they didn't want to make me Jonin starting off." He said with a cheeky grin .

Kurenai nodded and let out a sharp whistle. Not long after that a messenger bird dropped down and she sent the message to Konoha. "Well at least i don't have to give you the talk." She said with a smile at Naruto.

Naruto blinked at her. "I've had it already. My first kill was at three." He stated plainly with no joy in his voice. Hinata looked down sadly as Kurenai grimaced and Sakura looked worriedly at him. Naruto ignored the looks and sealed the demon brothers gloves into a scroll. "There. Tenten is going to loooove her new toys." He said with a grin making Hinata giggle. Naruto popped his neck and looked at the group "Well, shall we? "

-Chapter end-

Omake. Setting up camp.

The first day went by silently. As Sakura and Kurenai where putting up their tents Naruto and Hinata where talking and eyeing them. "Hey you two, if you don't want to sleep out in the open you need to put up your tents." Kurenai said and sighed as she was ignored. As she put on the finishing touches Naruto wondered over. She looked at him only to receive a smile. "What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay in the fort tonight." He asked nonchalantly.

Kurenai blinked at him. "Fort?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and walked to an open area where he unrolled a scroll and wiped some blood on it. After the smoke cleared a twenty by twenty wooden house appeared complete with a strong metal door. "Yes Fort." He said causing Sakura and Kurenai to face plant.

Tazuna looked back and forth from the tents to the fort. "I'll be in there if you need me." He said and started to walk to the door which was opened by Naruto. "Wow a fireplace and a fully stocked kitchen?" came Tazuna's voice from inside.

"You two coming?" Naruto asked as Hinata made her way inside.

"Ahh you took out the fountain Naru-koi. That made it ten times more impressive." Came Hinata's voice from within the fort.

***Beta Omake by Darkfire51***

The Hokage continued filling out his paperwork as he sensed his appointment arrive. This particular Anbu had been recommended by Kakashi, Tenzo, and the Anbu Commander himself.

Finally he looked up and pushed forward the first of two files he had prepared.

"It has been decided that the CRA is to be applied to Naruto Uzumaki. This is his file explaining his qualifications to receive such as well as the truth of his Identity."

The Anbu quickly memorized the file and then incinerated the flash paper. It had listed the fact the contained information was S-ranked secrets.

The Hokage nodded. This Anbu had excellent instincts. He then moved forward the second, larger file.

"There have always been unforeseen difficulties in enacting the CRA. Your job is to head off many of these potential problems. You're codename for this mission shall be Matchmaker. Your mission shall end after Naruto weds his final wife."

The Anbu looked thru the files of the recent male ninja graduates and those from the last couple years and including the as yet ungraduated final year students.

"These young men might feel objection to one young man removing their romantic options. I have placed their pages in potential order of threat. Your job is to help them connect with those young women that are not of interest to Naruto. A list of Naruto's current interests, female friends and such are included and are not to be used."

The Anbu spoke for the first time, noticing an apparent error in his information.

"I do not see a page for the Uchiha. He would seem to be a threat with the following of Fan Girls he possesses."

"... The Uchiha is under... special consideration that leaves him as a non threat to your mission."

The Anbu nods and leaves at the Hokage's dismissal.

NEXT DAY

Shino once more looked down at the letter. The outside simply said "By special request of the Hokage" and advised a theme for attire as well as a location and time. It also had a name.

Shino looked up as the target for this apparent escort mission arrived. Dark glasses met Thick glasses. Shiho blushed slightly as she stood there.

Shino nodded once and slightly held out an arm. She took it timidly and he escorted her into the restaurant.

As Matchmaker watched them that evening it appeared to a casual observer that a silent and ruined date was happening, but Matchmaker had chosen Shiho based on her talent with puzzles and hidden meanings. The proof was her occasional blush at a compliment from Shino that no one else could even detect.

Matchmaker opened her file and removed a small stamp, then turned to Shino's page.

"MATCHED"

A.N.

Whoo, well that's one more chapter down. Just want to give a shout out to Darkfire51 for BETA'ing for me. When I was writing this it seemed a lot longer. But I wanted to cut it slightly short because of my great distain for mid fight cliffhangers.

Main points. Naruto's hurt. Will he be healed in time for the Zabuza encounter. What was with Naruto's rage at hearing about Gato's slave trade? Will a company with a mouse as its mascot ruin a beloved franchise? All this and more in the next chapter. Well except for the last one. I think that's a given. Oni out!


	3. Chapter 3

A.n. I'm having real trouble balancing writing with everything. Work, family, and the convention I go to every year is coming up. I know my beta is feeling the stress building. Mostly from my mad spelling skills. Regardless I press on. Although I might take a small break until April rolls around.

"...This fog." Speech

_'...Is really.'_ Thought

**"Getting on my nerves."** Bijuu speech.

**_'Your to predictable.'_** Bijuu thought.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu! ** Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!" Jutsu call out.

"_Wasurete rasen-jō no kattā_ forgotten spiraling cutter." Non-Jutsu technique.

No snappy one liners. No lawyers. I do not own Naruto. Or any other anime I might reference in my insane haze of writing. On with the show!

-Chapter began-

-wave country shore line early morning-

Naruto hoped off the boat and took a look around. "Its clear." he called out and was soon joined by the others. "Hey boat man stay safe ok." He said with a grin as the man waved goodbye and disappeared into the mist.

"My house is just up the road. We can make it there in a few hours." Tazuna said as his hand rubbed a small bottle of sake. Clearly ancious to get home and crack it open.

As the group readied to start the trek Naruto stared out across the water. His legs now only a slight nuisance. As he watched the fog roll in and out of the small bey he let his mind wander back to the training they had been doing after the bell test.

-**"Flashback"**-

Naruto panted from his horizontal vantage point from the side of a large tree. His team mates each on there own tree. "Why do we have to do this again? You said we had tree walking down, shouldn't we move onto water walking or something?" Naruto asked with a slight frown, only to be pelted on the forehead with a pebble.

Kurenai, who was tossing a few small pebbles in her left hand smirked at him. "You still need to work on your chakra control. At this point Sakura and Hinata are light years ahead of you." She said and tossed another pebble at his forehead.

"GHA would you at least stop that?" Naruto said with a pout, while holding a ram seal. "Its hard enough to concentrate without getting pelted!"

"And i'm going to keep doing it until its natural for you." She said and let loose another pebble that quickly found its mark on his forehead. "How do you think Ninja can move so fast? While we do train for quick movement we also use chakra. We reinforce our bones so they don't break as easily. Infuse it into our muscles so there stronger and don't tare. We even use it as an early warning system for danger."

Naruto blinked down at her. "So that's how Tsunade does it? Its just massive chakra control combined with the knowledge of what to pump it into?"

"I'm not for sure." Kurenai said with a shrug. "But, it has to factor into her strength somehow. But the more you channel into your system the more it becomes uncontrollable."

"Was that the Yondaime's trick? He used channeled chakra to flash around?" Sakura asked as she walked back down her tree.

"Its not that simple." Kurenai said with a frown. "He used his special kunai, combined with with a strong fuinjutsu." She said before launching another pebble at Naruto. "There are endless theories about how it worked. But what is known is that it was instant, and could be used in a sealed room."

Naruto and the others stayed quite for a short time after that. After two more soft thuds from pebbles smacking against his forehead Naruto spoke up. "So the key would be combining extream speed, while channiling massive amounts of chakra. But even then dad was still faster." He said almost dejectedly before snorting. "I wish mom was around to teach me about Fuinju*smack* OUch!" Naruto rubbed his bumpy, red forhead. "I realy wish you would stop doing that!"

Kurenai laughed to herself before pointing at him. "You don't want to be hit start dodging...Without leaving your tree." She said and watched Naruto's quickly forming smile turn into a pout. "But just so you know." She said with a evil grin. "I'm going to be using Kunai from now on."

-**"Flashback end"**-

Naruto grimaced as he felt the tendons twitch in his legs. "Come on Naruto." Kurenai said getting his attention. "No day dreaming. Where in hostile territory." Naruto smiled slightly to himself and gave a nod. "Good. Now diamond formation around Tazuna. Naruto take point, Hinata behind and Sakura to the left. And what ever happens don't break formation." She said in a commanding voice. The rest of the team quickly falling into position and pressed onward.

Naruto frowned when he took point. He could feel something or someone watching him. "I feel like a big meal after those shrimp earlier." Naruto said idoly while patting his belly. The rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"I don't like this mist. Everyone stay on guard and stay close." Kurenai said as she fingered a Kunai. After a while the sun came up and most of the mist started to clear.

As they walked Naruto's eye twitched. "Hey hold up i have to take a piss." He said and looked Kurenai in the eyes.

She sighed but nodded. "Do what you have to do. Make it quick and don't go to far." She said as the group halted. Naruto smiled and nodded as he ran into the woods. After a short while he came back and they started to move again.

A masked figure silently waited for Zabuza to make his move. As he noticed they had started to move again a sudden pain ripped through his right shoulder. "Ghaaa!"

Kurenai suddenly stopped the group at the noise. "Get close together." She said as she readied herself for an attack and layered genjutsu around the area.

Naruto walked out of a bush with a masked figure. He had a sure grip on its throat from under his arm and a sword through its shoulder. "Come out now unless you want your apprentice to die." He said loudly and griped the figures windpipe drawing a choking sound.

A deep chuckle echoed through the forest. "Why would a care about a tool. Haku trap him and get away." The voice rang out and soon a thick mist started to flood the area.

"Y..Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku replied and griped onto Naruto's arm. "Im sorry but you must die here." Haku said.  
Naruto blinked but soon noticed a sound of a sword being launched through the air and tried to move. He noticed His feet had been frozen in place so he couldnt dodge.

"Damn It let go. You want us both to die?" He shouted as he tried to free himself in vain.

Haku smiled under the mask. "I won't but the same cannot be said for you." He said sadly before wincing as his body was sucked into a mirror made of ice below him.

Naruto grit his teeth. "I can't die yet!." He said and drew his katana to his side. As the large cleaver like blade the hidden nin through hit his side it causing multiple loud cracks and blood to gush from his mouth. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his ribcage.

"Naruto-koi/kun" The group yelled out.

Zabuza's laughing got louder and he walked out of the mist and plucked his sword out of a tree. "Pathetic. Thinking your little blade could stop my own?" He said and seared as he turned towards the group. "Now whose next?" He asked mockingly.

Haku stared in shock from his new vantage point at the blond. _'Why did he do that? I gave him just enough room to duck._' Haku thought but was cut off as the blond stood up slowly. His wound slowly started to close and he place a hand on his katana. Before Haku could say anything he felt his arms and legs held tight. A thick branch wraped itself around his mouth. Thinking fast Haku bit his lower lip and broke the genjutsu before replacing himself with a white rabit, that only narrowly avoided a small volley of kunai.

"Ill take you on." Zabuza heard from behind him. When he turned he found a blond with a gash in his Jacket and was breathing raggedly. But non the less he had a smile on his face.

Zabuza smirked. "Not bad." He said and held up a hand sign. "Release." He said but Naruto didn't blur out of existence. Zabuza blinked dumbly for a second. "Release" he said again only for nothing to change. His eyes narrowed at Naruto. "Why aren't you dead Gaki?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled and settled into a stance putting his right hand on his katana. "I guess i just don't know when to die Mr mummy." He remarked back.

Zabuza's eye twitched as he turned. "So you want a Kinjutsu lesson gaki? Know the price for it is your life." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto snorted and looked at the group. "Fresh fallen snow on leafs." He said and refocused on Zabuza.

Zabuza raised an non existent eyebrow. "You take me to lightly gaki." He said and tightened his grip on his sword.

Naruto smirked. "Will see. Now are you going to attack me or just stand there like a ebrowless mummy that you are?" He said and smiled seeing Zabuza's snear.

Zabuza kicked up dirt as he jumped towards Naruto with a over head swing. "To easy brat." He said as his sword came down. When it was just a hair away from Naruto he grinned before noticing Naruto quickly draw his Katana. Feeling the force of his strike halted, and the tell tell danger sense he quickly leaped back into the mist, leaving Naruto with a resheved katana, and a currently being resheved wakizashi. "Not bad. Here I thought all konoha ninja where tree huggers." He said darkly, his voice eccoing out of the mist.

-With team eight-

"Fresh fallen snow on leafs." They all nodded as they made there own preparations. From there first day Kurenai had drilled codes and tactics into there heads. Sometimes using the more direct approach with Naruto, that being smacking him with pebbles.  
Fresh meant a new plan was needed. Fallen snow meant he needed genjutsu layered around the feild. And leafs identifyed the whole team. Kurenai quickly started layering genjutsu, as Sakura through groups of Kunai seemingly randomly. Hinata fell into her Jyuuken stance as she prepared to do her part.

"Should I go for the main coarse, or have my dessert first?" Zabuza said with a cruel chuckle. "There are eight vital points on the body. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, and heart." He said with almost glee. "Which should I cut first?"

Team eights eyes widened as the large blade ripped through them and Tazuna, only for them to fade into nothing. Zabuza narrowed his eyes before an explosive tag went off at his feet, resulting in the surrounding grass to have a thick coat of water.

'Water clones.' Kurenai thought with a scowl from a small grouping of woods. after letting out a sound mimicking a bird chirp more explosions followed. As the mist cleared out slightly a grinning Zabuza was left standing in the middle of the field.

"Not bad." He stated with a snort as he held up a hand sign and formed six more. "Water clones..." He started to say before swinging down on a surprised clone. Instead of water it poofed into smoke. Chuckling to himself he hoisted his sword onto his shoulder. "Dirty trick kid." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm realy starting to like you."

"If you liked that..." Naruto's voice came from behind Zabuza. Spinning on his heals he easily blocked a powerful slash, leaving the two in a lock. Naruto grinned up at the taller man. "Your going to love this." Naruto said before letting go of his katana. He quickly stepped to the side as the mans blade came down. Drawing the Nijato strapped to his back in a blur he planted it on the back of the cleaver like sword.  
With the force of his attack now almost tripled Zabuza's blade shattered Naruto's katana and dug itself deeply into the ground.

glaring at Naruto Zabuza was about to comment before another voice caught his attention. " You are within range of my field of divination." Hinata said drawing the masked mans attention away from the blond.

_'Where the hell did she come from?'_ Zabuza snarled as he attempted to pull his sword loose, only to be deniged as Naruto's Ninjato incressed its presure on its back. Looking back up Zabuza cursed when he noticed she was about to make contact.

"two palms!" Hinata said and landed two strikes, one to his side and the other to his left shoulder. "two palms!" These hit opposite of her first, her hands now nothing but blurs. "four palms!" Blurry hands struck the masked mans knees and hips. "Eight palms!" After images struck around his chest and neck area. "sixteen palms!" She shouted out, her hands now untraceable yet clearly hit her target as the large man was launched into the woods, his sword leaving behind sparks as it grind-ed against Naruto's blade. "Hakke Sanjūni Shō! Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" She shouted in between deep breaths.

"Did we get him?" Sakura asked as she hopped down from a branch, Kurenai seemingly warping out of the shadows with Tazuna in tow next to her.

Kurenai quickly moved to check on Zabuza, only to find a small impact crater. "He escaped." Leaping back she took in her team. Sakura was fine as she stayed back and prepared explosive notes. Hinata, while being slightly out of breath was fine. Naruto had crouched down and started to pick pieces of his shattered sword off the ground. "You going to be ok Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sadly but nodded. "Just a few cracked ribs." He said and pulled off his torn jacket to reveal his armor. "I'll have to find a replacement for Kaze no hasshin (Wind caller.) though."

Nodding to herself Kurenai looked at a slightly pale Tazuna. "I suppose there are no sword smiths in wave at the moment, thanks to Gato that is?" Getting a nod she let out a sigh and looked at Naruto, who had just finished sealing the broken sword into a scroll. "You'll have to wait till where back in Konoha. Let's move out!"

-later that night Tazuna's house-

Tazuna knocked on the front door loudly. "One second." A female's voice rang out and the door opened to reveal a woman with long dark blue hair. "Father your back so soon? And whats with these children?" She asked as she looked around.

Tazuna smiled "Ill explain everything inside. Right now i need a drink Tsunami." He said as they filed in. As Naruto passed her he looked at her with pain in his eyes before he smiled brightly and passed by leaving a slightly confused Tsunami to be greeted by Kurenai.

An hour later and Tazuna had explained the story to Tsunami who looked at Hinata and Sakura who just nodded. "So then you'll be staying in the village?" She asked.

Kurenai nodded. "The contract states that we stay until the bridge is completed. And i don't think Naruto-kun would leave till hes taken out Gato." She said and looked up to the room Naruto had retired early to.

-spare room-

Naruto smiled fondly as he wrapped the shattered blade into a white silk cloth, carefully treating each piece as if it would turn to dust at the lightest touch. When he was done he unsealed a small vase with sand and pulled out incense. After lighting them he clasped his hands together. "Thank you, for protecting me, my hime, and my precious people." He said and prayed softly. His mind wondering back to the words of his mentor.

_'Everything has a soul. This is true most of all with swords. Its your protector. At your side when you need it most. Treat it with respect and it will never fail you. And if it breaks, treat it like you would an old friend.'_

Naruto smiled as those words bounce through his head. _"Thank you..."_ A whisper of a voice called out in Naruto's mind as he finished his prayer. Smiling softly he resealed the sword, wanting to return it from where it was forged later on. After cleaning his mess he plopped down on the bed and thought about the mission so far. Kurenai had mentioned it would take about a week for Zabuza to recover. Naruto grimiced as his mind kept retreating into the darker recesses. _'Why do we have to stay here for a week. Her name...it sounds so much like yours Nami.'_

Tilting his head towards the window he spotted the moon. "Kami help me be strong for just a few more days.." He said and slowly let sleep take him. A single tear rolling down his cheek.

The days went by quickly for most. All except for Naruto who contently made clones to scout out Gato's base and learn the finer points of bridge making. As they where setting at a table chuckling over training and control exercises Tsunami's son Inari slammed his hands to the table. "How can you laugh. If you stay here you'll die. There are no hero's you know nothing about pain!" He shouted but jumped as Naruto's fist hit the table.

Naruto looked into the young boys eyes. "Nothing of pain? Hinata's mother died when she was three and later that week she was nearly kidnapped. Kurenai-sensei's family died when she was still a teenager and there was nothing she could do. And some, some never got to know what its like to have a real family. To even live past six years old. We know nothing of pain? Perhaps we come from a protected village but we all suffer pain the same way." He said got up and walked to the door. "At least you still have a mother." He said before slamming the door behind him.

Tsunami looked at kurenai. "He has suffered a lot hasn't he?" She asked with a sad look on her face. Inari looked at his mother with confusion winning over anger.

Hinata looked at the floor along with Sakura. "Yes." Kurenai said getting Inari's attention. "On the day he was born he lost both of his parents. And the majority of the village only sees him as a demon sense his first day for something he had no control over. Something his father did to him only an hour after he was born." She said sadly. "For the first three years of his life he was starved and neglected by the Orphanage matron who sworn to protect him. After some interrogation we learned he was also beaten while he was there." She said catching Sakura's attention. "It was also learned that the only child who actually tried to help him and treated him like family was sold off to a slaver. imagine never being held or loved till your two and then someone starts to talk to you. Holds you and tells you that your going to be ok. Only to have that person torn from your arms and sold away like some property."

Inari's face softened and Tazuna sat down his drink. "Hes one tough kid to keep going along with that smile of his. And to care about others pain instead of his." Tazuna remarked.

Tsunami who was crying nodded. "Did you ever find out anything about his friend?" She asked a bit hopfully.

Kurenai looked at the floor. "We launched an investigation after it came to light. By the time we started looking she was already outside the boarders of fire country. From what I hear...the ring she was sold to, specialized in..." Kurenai stopped to regard Inari before continuing. "A _specific_ type of slave. She was presumed dead" She said and sakura started to sob a bit along with Inari. "We kept the information away from him but he somehow found out. After that night everyone who helped the Old matron was found beaten to within an inch of there lives. Most of which where still in locked and guarded Intergation rooms. It still baffles us how he did it all undetected." She said and stood up. "I better go find him before he decides to take down Gato tonight." she said and left out the door.

Sakura got up without a word and left leaving Hinata behind. She put on a sad smile and looked at Tsunami. "Ill help with the dishes. Koi will be fine he just needs to vent a bit. Losing Nami-chan is still a painful memory for him." she said and started to collect the dishes wiping her tears from her cheeks.

Tsunami blinked a few times. "So thats why he looked at me like that." She said sadly.

Hinata nodded. "He told me your name reminded him of Nami's. He said that your kind and caring like she was and that it hurt knowing that He couldn't save her. He also told me he felt she was like his mother." She said with her back facing them. "But he said he's glad Inari has such a good mother." Hinata finished as she walked into the kitchen.

"im sorry." Inari said with a choked voice.

Tsunami blinked back her tears and held him tightly. "Its ok soichi. His death was hard on all of us. You don't need to apologize to me or grandpa." She said as she wiped his tears.

Inari nodded. "I need to apologize to Naruto. I want to be like him. Able to stay strong to protect you and the village and no matter how much pain i feel to keep smiling." He said and put on a watery smile as his mom messed his hair.

"Thats my boy. Ive missed you." She said with a smile.

-Forest out side of town-

Kurenai came up to a clearing full of downed tree's. At the middle was a sobbing Naruto wailing his lungs out with shouts of why to the heavens. She walked next to Sakura who was in tears. "How did he do this?" She asked as she to fought back hers.

Sakura looked up at her. "He had a swirling ball in his hand that made a strange humming noise." She said with a choked voice. "He kept crying out to Kami why. Why did she have to die. Why he couldn't protect her."

Kurenai let out a stuttered sigh as she watched Naruto beat on the ground with bloody fists. "It was the rasengan. One of his fathers techniques. He must have learned it from a scroll." She said and watched on sadly.

Sakura "It hurts so much to see him like this. He never told me about the beatings. About his friend. I never knew the pain he hid behind that goofy grin or why he trained so hard." She sobbed and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "He does it so he can protect us. Like he would have protected her." She said and got a sad nod from kurenai. "I..I think i see now. That I was using him as a replacement for Sasuke." She added in a soft, ashamed voice. "He's more like a brother...always looking out for me. I think..." Looking back at Kurenai her features hardened. "I know I want to be strong. To protect him." She added and looked back at Naruto who was standing wobbly screaming silently to the sky with a voice that had long sense left him.

Kurenai nodded. "We will." She said as Naruto fell on his back passed out. "Now lets get to work." She stated and they moved as one.

-Chapter end-

A.N. No Omake's this time. Thanks to my epic skills at procrastination, combined with my hectic life my Beta couldn't help with this one. That and I'm highly sleep deprived. *Looks at clock.* AAaaaand I have about six hours before I have to be at work. o.O lovely ain't it. Well regardless i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to go on record that I suck badly at fight scenes. I would like to think i found a happy medium in this fight.  
On another note I have decided to post on this story once a month, at least. This will give me time to smooth out action bits, and plot thingamajigs. The once a week seemed like a great idea when work was slower, and my life sucked less. Regardless I refuse to give up just yet.  
I do not own Naruto, or any other thing I might have referenced, or will reference in the future. Be it offhandedly, blatantly, or if i'm just beating a dead horse. And that was just a phrase. I would never beat a horse. Peta is the last thing i need on my ass.


End file.
